Rival Pertama
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Pertemuan pertama SasuHina dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Kekalahan Sasuke yang beralasan. Kelanjutan SasuHina menjalani kehidupan bersama saat bukan sebagai kekasih. / #SHBF5 Prompt : Fanon/ Apa ini Skuel?/ Tinggal jejak plis...


Suasana pagi begitu kentara di sebuah perumahan ala tradisional. Lambang kipas berwarna merah putih berjejer di sepanjang area. Perumahan Uchiha namanya.

Di dalamnya juga terdapat satu bangunan yang dianggap kramat oleh penduduk disana. Mereka bilang bangunan itu suci dan tak satupun orang selain Uchiha yang diperbolehkan masuk ke sana. Katanya, mereka sering beribadah dan berdo'a di bangunan bernama kuil Nakano itu.

Di sudut yang tak jauh dari kuil, terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon ginkgo. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke langit. Melihat awan yang berjalan tanpa henti mengikuti arus angin.

" _Ne~ niisan_ , apa di Konoha hanya punya satu kuil?"

Pria tinggi yang diberi pertanyaan terdiam sejenak, berfikir. Kemudian, "Sepertinya iya"

" _Sugoii~ ne niisan._ Uchiha memang hebat _kan?_ "

"Begitulah. Makanya kau harus belajar dengan baik agar Uchiha tetap hebat, Sasuke"

"Pasti Itachi- _niisan_!"

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Itachi terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Terangkat untuk mengacak surai jabrik milik adiknya itu. Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar saat mendapat perlakuan hangat dari sang _aniki_.

Namun tak bertahan lama, saat dengan jahil Itachi menggantinya menjadi dua jari kemudian menyentil dahi Sasuke. Alhasil, bibir sang Uchiha bungsu mengerucut cemberut.

"Tanggung jawab!" masih dengan mode _ngambek_ -nya, Sasuke berseru. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada kecilnya _–gak bidang maksudnya. Jangan bayangin Sasu punya boobs ya... :v–_

" _Nani?_ " Itachi semakin tersenyum melihat adiknya yang merajuk.

" _Niisan_ harus mengajariku _shuriken jutsu!_ Sekarang!"

" _Hmm..."_ telunjuk kanan Itachi berada di dagunya, pose berfikir. Kedua iris _onyx-_ nya melihat ke atas sambil sesekali memandang jahil Sasuke yang menatap tajam padanya. Menyerah, akhirnya, "Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mata Sasuke berbinar saat kakaknya menyanggupi permintaannya. Saking senangnya, dia melompat dengan cepat lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya. Itachi yang masih duduk hanya mampu menyipitkan mata senang, melihat kelakuan adiknya saat ceria. Dia benar-benar tak berharap senyum dan keriangan adiknya menghilang sampai kapanpun.

Aksi melamunnya buyar saat kedua tangan mungil Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Setelahnya, dia mengangkat tubuh adiknya diatas kedua bahunya. Menggendongnya dengan girang menuju tempat mereka biasa melatih jutsu.

.

.

.

" _ **Rival Pertama"**_

 **Chara** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **Uzumaki NaMa**

 **#SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet Prompt : Canon-Modification**

Summary :

Pertemuan pertama SasuHina dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Kekalahan Sasuke yang beralasan. Kelanjutan SasuHina menjalani kehidupan bersama saat bukan sebagai kekasih.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

.

Itachi berdiri diantara pepohonan. Matanya terpejam, rambutnya melambai tertiup angin siang itu. Sasuke berada di depannya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Lain kata, Sasuke sedang mengintip kakaknya. Dia takut terkena jutsu yang akan digunakan Itachi setelah ini. Dia menelan ludahnya saat melihat Itachi bersiaga.

 _Wusshhh_

Tiba-tiba Itachi melompat. Tubuhnya berputar terbalik, namun matanya tetap terpejam. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan leher dengan tiga kunai yang terselip di sela jari tangan kanan dan kiri–nya. Kemudian kedua tangannya direntangkan ke arah yang berlawanan. Gerakannya cepat. Kunainya melesat terlepas dari genggamannya.

Masih dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara, dia menambah satu kunai lagi dan membenturkannya pada satu kunai yang lebih dulu melesat.

 _ **Tap**_

Itachi mendarat dengan mulusnya. Kedua lututnya ditekuk masing-masing tidur dan berdiri. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan dua buah iris berwarna merah ber _tomoe_ tiga. Matanya sedang dalam mode _sharingan._

 _ **Jeb Jeb Jeb**_

Tujuh kunai secara beruntun menancap tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang tersebar di beberapa tempat. Bahkan yang berada di belakang batu sekalipun, mengena tepat di tengahnya.

" _Sugoii~ oniisan..."_ Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum.

" _Yosh..."_ Sasuke bersiap dengan dua kunainya di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri, "Sekarang giliranku!"

"Sasuke! Ayo pulang"

" _He..._ _Niisan_ sudah berjanji untuk dihukum mengajariku _shuriken jutsu_ " cibir Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang. _Aniki_ harus menyiapkan keperluan misi untuk besok"

" _Niisan_ pembohong!"

Itachi tersenyum lantas melambaikan tangannya menyuruh adiknya mendekat. Sasuke yang mengira kakaknya luluh berlari ke arahnya. Kaosnya beterbangan melawan arah angin.

" _Yuruse Sasuke. Matta kondo da~"_

 _ **Tuk**_ _"Ittai...!"_

Wajah Sasuke cemberut lucu. Tak menyangka keningnya menjadi korban lagi. Tak mempedulikan nasehat sang _aniki_ , dia berlari ke tempat Itachi berlatih kemudian berteriak.

" _Niisan mitete!_ "

" _Hora~!_ Jangan ceroboh!"

 _ **Kretek**_

.

.

.

.

" _Ittai..."_

" _Aniki_ tadi bilang apa? Jangan ceroboh! Kau malah berlari tanpa melihat jalan"

Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah. Sasuke berada di atas punggung Itachi karena kakinya tersandung lubang kecil membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.

" _Niisan_ berbohong. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajariku _jutsu_ baru. Tapi malah mengajakku pulang" lagi-lagi Sasuke mencibir.

" _Sou~_ bukannya _niisan_ sudah mengajarimu?" Itachi berlagak berpikir.

" _Niisan_ hanya menunjukkannya tanpa mengajariku!"

" _Hihihi_ _gomen gomen~_ " wajah Itachi sedikit menoleh berniat melihat wajah lucu adiknya saat merajuk. Tapi Sasuke menolak untuk dilihat. Tawa Itachi semakin lebar.

 _ **Hyat**_

 _ **Duk**_

 _ **Tak**_

" _Eh?_ Suara apa _niisan?_ " Sasuke berbisik ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya ada pertarungan di _mansion_ Hyuuga!" Itachi menghentikan jalannya.

" _Mansion_ Hyuuga? Dimana?" Sasuke bertanya antusias. Matanya menyeluruh dan terpaku pada satu gerbang kayu yang berdinding di kanan-kirinya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Sang kakak kembali melangkah namun tidak di arah yang sama dengan tadi. Dia malah mendekat ke gerbang yang menjadi target pandang Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Terbuka. Kita bisa melihat ke dalam"

Keduanya melongokkan kepala mereka ke arah lubang kecil pada gerbang yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka melihat sebuah pertarungan 2 gadis kecil yang kemungkinan kakak beradik. Saling bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh.

Sasuke bergidik. Tak menyangka ada gadis yang kemungkinan memiliki usia sama dengannya bertarung dengan adiknya sendiri. Dia membayangkan, _bagaimana jika dia dan kakaknya yang bertarung?_ Dia benar-benar tak berharap hal seperti itu terjadi. _Bertarung dengan sang niisan adalah kemustahilan._

" _Eh?"_

Seruan Sasuke tak membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua _onyxs-_ nya masih memandang antusias pada pertarungan _live_ dua Hyuuga muda.

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Buk**_

" _Whoa!_ " Sasuke berseru kecil saat melihat ada yang tersungkur. Teriakan dari seorang pria paruh baya untuk menghentikan pertarungan didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kita pulang!"

Itachi beranjak setelah mengatakan itu. Dia juga tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang diam tak mengiyakan. Mungkin adiknya masih _shock_ karena baru pertama kali melihat pertarungan secara langsung.

" _Ne~ niisan..._ "

" _Hm?"_

"Kenapa dia berhenti? Anak berambut _indigo_ tadi?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang _aniki._

"Apanya?"

"Saat anak berambut coklat tadi terjatuh, bukankah dia punya peluang untuk memberikan pukulan? Dia bisa menang seharusnya _kan?_ " panjang lebar Sasuke membantu Itachi mengingat.

" _Oh..._ kau juga melihatnya?" Itachi melirik, kemudian, "Menurutmu karena apa?" dia balik bertanya.

" _Eh, hmm..."_ Sasuke mengerahkan otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban. Namun, "Entahlah"

Tersenyum, kemudian, "Kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya..."

Sasuke mengernyit. Itachi melanjutkan, "Saat seseorang punya seorang adik, susah untuk membiarkan adiknya terluka. Apalagi membuat adiknya terluka dengan tangan sendiri. Kakak yakin, anak berambut _indigo_ tadi adalah sang kakak. Dia lebih memilih kalah dan terjatuh, menggantikan adiknya. Sasuke mengerti _kan?_ "

Diam. Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dibilang kakaknya. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana seorang adik mendapat kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari seorang kakak. Sebagaimana kakaknya yang selalu melindungi dirinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah _mansion_ Hyuuga yang sudah cukup jauh.

' _Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

.

.

Dagunya bertopang pada ibu jari kedua tangan yang ditautkannya di depan mulut. Kepalanya menoleh menatap langit dari jendela. Hari ini dirinya berada di kelas _Academy_ bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Teman-teman kelasnya sudah berkumpul sejak tadi. Tinggal menunggu Iruka- _sensei_ datang.

Sebenarnya nanti siang kelasnya ada _training_ _taijutsu_ bersama Guy- _sensei._ Dia tahu dia cukup lemah di _taijutsu_ , karena kebanyakan kemampuannya terasah pada _ninjutsu._ Namun setiap hari dia selalu meyakinkan diri untuk memperkuat kelemahannya. Dia tak ingin memiliki kelemahan, tepatnya.

"Hinata, kau sakit?" _eh,_ sejak kapan Iruka- _sensei_ ada disini?

Sasuke yang tersentak kemudian menoleh pada objek pertanyaan Iruka _-sensei._ _'Dia kan...'_

" _Umm..._ Sayang sekali Hinata harus sakit. Hinata tak bisa ikut _training_ nanti ya?"

Iruka- _sensei_ lagi-lagi bicara.

' _Anak itu... Gadis itu... gadis kemarin kan? Apa dia sakit karena pertarungan kemarin?'_

" _I-ie' sensei._ Hinata akan ikut"

' _Apa suaranya memang sepelan itu? Entahlah. Aku tak ingin peduli'_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kembali. Melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat langit sambil sesekali mencuri dengar suara-suara di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Anak _Academy_ di kelas Sasuke berjalan antusias keluar. Lapangan _training_ ada di depan mata mereka. Guy- _sensei_ yang menjadi pembimbing mereka juga sudah ada disana. Bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu _sensei_ wanita.

Sebelum _sensei_ wanita itu pergi, Guy- _sensei_ berteriak padanya. Sesuatu seperti semangat muda atau apalah itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena Guy- _sensei_ sudah ada disini. Kalian belajar bersama Guy- _sensei_ terlebih dulu ya! _Sensei_ akan mengambil absen terlebih dulu"

" _Hai' sensei_ " jawab murid _Academy_ serempak.

Kegiatan _training_ pun dimulai dengan Shikamaru dan Choji di urutan pertama. Kemudian terus berlanjut hingga urutan-urutan selanjutnya.

Dan entah di urutan ke berapa, nama Sasuke dipanggil dengan lawannya yang seorang perempuan.

Dia maju ke lapangan bundar terlebih dahulu. Menunggu seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

' _Eh, Hyuuga?'_

Dugaan Sasuke benar. Dia akan melawan anak gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sejak kemarin dipikirkannya. Apa dia mampu melawan gadis Hyuuga itu? Dia sangat tahu perbedaan kemampuan _taijutsu_ mereka. Bahkan seorang anak kecil sepertinya bisa tahu kekuatan seseorang.

" _Hajime..."_

Hinata melesat menyerang. Sasuke menangkisnya kemudian membalas dengan tendangan. Namun tak disangka, gadis itu menghindar dengan gesit dan memukulnya dengan kepalan tangan kiri. Serangan itu tak pelak membuat Sasuke terdorong, tapi tak cukup membuatnya terjatuh.

Tak ada waktu bagi Sasuke untuk beristirahat. Hinata lagi-lagi menyerangnya dengan kuat. _Onyxs_ sasuke mencuri pandang pada Hinata. Sasuke terkejut. Dia tak melihat kehidupan disana. Mata _amethyst_ itu menggelap seakan tak bernyawa. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga menyerang tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke kewalahan. Dia tahu mereka bukan tandingan dalam _taijutsu_. Ingin rasanya menyerah. Kekuatan mereka jelas sangat jauh.

 _ **Jduk**_ Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melayang akibat tendangan Hinata di bagian dagunya. Matanya terpejam sebelum _**Brak**_ merasakan tubuhnya yang terlempar dengan kuat di tanah. Tubuhnya remuk. Tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar terbangun dari jatuhnya.

Matanya menggelap. Secara tiba-tiba dia merasakan kesadarannya terkikis. Dia yakin, dia akan pingsan setelah ini. Pingsan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

" _ugh~"_

" _a-ano~..."_

Sasuke yang baru saja membuka matanya terkejut saat mendengar sosok lain bersuara. Dia menoleh sedikit demi sedikit untuk menemukan sosok itu. Dilihatnya siluet seseorang yang masih buram. Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas.

" _ano~ kore..._ " orang itu menyerahkan sebuah benda bundar berlambang Konoha. _Ah,_ dia ingat anak ini. Gadis yang berhasil mengalahkannya tadi.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gadis yang menunduk itu. _'Apa dia malu?'_ pikirnya.

" _Gomennasai..."_ Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "A-aku tak bermaksud membuat Uchiha- _san_ seperti ini" suaranya pelan dengan aksen dan rona merah yang sedari tadi menyebar di pipinya.

" _Hn"_ Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka benda bundar yang ternyata sebuah salep itu.

" _a-ano..._ bo-bolehkah a-aku membantumu?"

' _Apa dia sama dengan gadis lain?'_

" _Hn"_ Sasuke menyerahkan salepnya pada Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu mengolesnya pada tubuhnya yang terluka. Sesekali mulutnya meringis karena kesakitan.

" _Owari da~"_ seru Hinata riang. Namun belum sempat dirinya menjauh dari ranjang, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya tergenggam oleh sebuah tangan pucat yang dihiasi lebam.

"Jadilah _rival_ -ku"

" _Eh?"_

"Jadilah _rival-_ ku. Aku ingin melakukan _training_ lagi denganmu" Apa Hinata sedang _mengigau_?

" _De-demo~"_

"Aku anggap itu iya"

" _Eh?"_

.

.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa ini skuel? Entahlah, reader-san boleh menganggapnya skuel dari TT**_

 _ **Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mereview, bahkan mefave ff saya yang satu itu. Yang nge-follow juga Arigatou. Tapi masalahnya itu OneShoot, jadi ya... gak ada chapter lanjutan. Ini skuel-nya kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya #modus :D**_

 _ **Tanpa basa-basi Fict untuk event SHBF 5 dengan Prompt Fanon ini butuh asupan review sebanyak-banyaknya..**_

 _ **Tinggalkan jejak ya... :p**_

 _ **Arigatou~ ^_^**_


End file.
